Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold/warm headrest for a vehicle and a method of controlling operation thereof, and more particularly to a cold/warm headrest for a vehicle and a method of controlling operation thereof, capable of improving ride quality and aiding in health management by providing cold air to an occupant's head and face and providing warmth to the occupant's neck and shoulders.
Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle seat includes a seat cushion which supports the lower body of an occupant seated thereon, a seat back which supports the upper body thereof, and a headrest which supports the head thereof.
This headrest must serve to prevent an occupant's neck from being injured in the event of a rear-end accident. To this end, a variety of active headrests have been developed, and high-end headrests have been increasingly developed in order to provided cold air or warmth to occupants to increase the quality of vehicles and improve ride quality.
Conventional high-end headrests provide only cold air or warmth to seated occupants for each season or according to the air temperature in the vehicle interior, and hence have disadvantages of not selecting cold air or warmth according to the current body temperatures of the occupants. In addition, even in the case of a headrest which may selectively provide cold air or warmth, the cold air or warmth is provided only to one portion of a specified occupant. For this reason, occupants may also feel discomfort at the same time as comfort.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.